Pains and perfect boyfriends
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono's in pain but Adams there to make it better.


Kono and Adam had been dating for five months now and they had recently been discovered by Kono's team. To say they were disappointed and upset with her would be an understatement, but Kono didn't care. She loved Adam and they had both shared that with each other a matter of days ago.

Kono was having a particularly difficult day. Not only were all the suspects in the case running when they realised she was a cop, meaning she had been sprinting all day, but each suspect they had brought in had turned out to have alibis. Thus the case was going nowhere. To add to the stress, the boys were being particularly chipper today but Kono was in a terrible mood. To top the difficult day of, Kono had got her period this morning. Sure it was monthly occurrence and she was used to it, but the first few days were always painful and now that she was sitting at her desk doing paper work the cramps had hit full force. What worried her most, was Adam was back from a work conference in Japan, and she was supposed to go to his tonight. Of course she didn't want to cancel as she missed him and wanted to see him, but normally when they spent time apart they would end up having sex, but she knew she couldn't for the next few days. To say the least she was pissed off. Obviously she had got her period on other occasions when she had seen Adam, but had always managed to avoid staying over and instead organised lunch dates, or simply been unable to see him on the days she was on since they couldn't always sneak round. Kono sighed as continued with her paper work, signing each form like clockwork, wincing every now and then at the pain.

"Kono, Kono!" Danny called snapping Kono out of her day dream.

"What!" Kono snapped a little too harshly.

"Wow! What's with the temper Kalakaua?" Danny mocked.

"I haven't got a temper Danny" Kono gritted and sighed.

"If you say so, anyway super seal wants all paper work sorted by the end of the day." Danny informed as he tapped his fingers on a nearby shelf.

"Well I'm doing it as quickly as possible Danny, and will you stop with the tapping!" Kono snapped.

Danny looked taken aback by Kono's tone of voice. "Okay" He said simply before leaving her alone.

Kono sighed, she knew she was being snappy but she was having a terrible day and every little thing was getting to her.

"Oi Chin, what's up with Kono today, serious attitude issues?" Danny exclaimed as he poked his head in Chin's office.

"Really, I'll have to check on her, probably stressed." Chin said before Danny left.

"Hey cuz, you okay?" Chin asked as he walked into Kono's office and saw her rubbing her stomach.

Hmmmm" Kono mumbled.

"Really?" Chin asked with a raised eye brow, having some idea as to what was affecting Kono. He had dealt with her hormonal mood swings enough as a teen to no when it was the time of the month.

Kono opened her eyes and look at Chin, knowing he already knew. "Cramps" She mumbled

"You need anything?" Chin asked dotingly.

"No I'm fine." Kono said with a small smile.

Chin looked from Kono to the huge pile of paper work she still had to complete. "You want me to take some?" Chin asked as he pointed to the paper work.

Kono smiled gratefully. "Please" Kono said with a smile.

Chin grinned took over half knowing his cousin would want to leave soon. He was aware she was meeting Adam, and despite not trusting the guy yet he knew Kono was happy.

"Finish those and go meet Adam." Chin said before leaving.

"Thanks cuz!" Kono said happily as she finished up.

Kono arrived at Adams a few hours later after popping home to shower and change. The two had finished eating dinner and were now snuggled on the sofa.

"Erm I'm just going toilet." Kono mumbled as she got up, grabbing her bag on the way.

"Everything alright babe, you keep going to the bathroom." Adam asked with concern.

Kono turned to Adam glad he didn't ask about the bag. "Err yeah just drunk a lot today." Kono said briefly before walking to the bathroom.

When Kono returned she sat back in Adam's arms and leaned into him.

"I missed you baby" Kono said lovingly.

"I missed you to sweetheart." Adam replied before kissing her lips.

The kiss became heated quickly; Adam delved into the kiss, his tongue exploring Kono's mouth in desperation. Kono moaned happily as Adam kissed her so perfectly. Adam's hands began to roam, slowly creeping up Kono's legs and squeezing her thighs. Kono tensed at the growing contact.

"Hey you alright?" Adam asked noticing Kono tense.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kono said awkwardly.

"Baby, you're not fine, what's wrong." Adam asked with growing concern.

"Just a little pain." Kono mumbled hoping Adam wouldn't hear her.

"What! Where are you hurt?" Adam began to ramble as he tried to search Kono's body for cuts or bruising.

"No I'm not hurt." Kono said with embarrassment as her face grew redder.

"Sweet please talk to me." Adam said sincerely.

Kono fiddled with the hem of her top for a while. "I have cramps." She whispered.

"Cramps?" Adam said loudly, clearly unfazed.

Kono nodded in embarrassment.

"Like erm, you know when you get the time of month cramps?" Adam asked with sudden awkwardness.

"I got my period" Kono stated as she recovered from the embarrassment herself and instead chuckled at Adam's discomfort.

"Is that why you keep going to the bathroom, with your bag?" Adam asked with a cute smile.

"Erm yeah." Kono replied.

"Sweetheart you didn't have to try and hide anything from me." Adam said reassuringly.

Kono wriggled about.

"What?" Adam asked as he tried to make eye contact with Kono.

"We can't have sex." Kono burst out.

"Oh right, that's okay." Adam said.

Kono turned to look at Adam. "You've been away for two weeks, I was so looking forward to seeing you and you know…sex, but then I woke up and got my stupid period earlier than I should have because I was so stressed last month that I missed my period and so this month I get it early!" Kono rambled in anger.

Adam chuckled at his girlfriend and pulled her close. "Baby, it's fine, we can go without sex for a few more days, besides when we can have sex it will be even better!" Adam laughed.

Kono giggled shyly before agreeing.

"Have you never been on your period when we've been together before?" Adam asked as he became more comfortable with the topic.

"Well yeah, but I never stayed over, I just made sure we met for lunch or saw you at the end of the week." Kono informed.

"Baby, I don't want you to hide it from me. I want to be there for you and I can give you tablets or hot water bottles if I know about it." Adam said lovingly.

"Okay." Kono said quietly before kissing Adam sweetly.

"Hey, why don't you leave some supplies in the cupboard under the sink for when you're over here?" Adam said.

"You sure, I don't want you to feel weird." Kono mumbled.

"Baby its fine, why don't we go to the bedroom." Adam said as he stood up and offered a hand.

"Erm…" Kono hesitated.

"Not for sex, just come with me." Adam said.

Kono couldn't resist his smile and followed him into the bedroom.

"Go lie on your front on the bed." Adam instructed.

Kono crooked an eyebrow but did as Adam asked.

Kono lay down and waited for Adam to return from the bathroom. When he did he climbed on the bed beside her and removed her top gently before unclasping her bra and putting it to one side.

"What are you doing?" Kono asked as she tried to turn her head.

"Just relax beautiful." Adam said as he applied massage oil to Kono's back and began to give her a massage, rubbing at the tense muscles.

"Mmmmmm" Kono moaned in pleasure.

"We might not be able to have sex, but I can at least relax you at take any stress away." Adam said sweetly as he peppered soft kissed on Kono's neck.


End file.
